


A Homeless Heart

by Titan_boy_eren



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Gay, Kinks, M/M, Sad, Sex, Smut, ereri, first fanfic, homeless, i suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:59:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titan_boy_eren/pseuds/Titan_boy_eren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren's just a fuckup, no life teen who had ended up on the big cities streets for no good reason. Beneath the grime and filth, Levi sees a feisty, young, and hard working brat. But little does Levi know, once he takes the kid under his wing, there's no getting him back out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Homeless Heart

Eren didn't know what to keep doing with himself at this point. Course, Eren thought his life had no more meaning than him suffering from the winters harsh cold and the deep rumbling of his stomach. What was the point of going on? Who knew, but Eren was too determined and stubborn to just give away the past 16 years of his life.

  
And of course, what the hell was a damn 16 year old doing on the streets of New York? Go ask his father and his dead mother, cause he had no clue. After the house got sold cause his father couldn't get off his ass enough to afford it, Mikasa and Eren had went to go live with Armin and his grandpa. They welcomed them both with open arms but Eren felt dependent, and dependent was one thing he was not.  
But Eren couldn't handle it. So like the dumbass he was, he left. 

  
He ran away one night, leaving nothing more than a note and a soft kiss to his best friends foreheads. He took off with only a bottle of water and the 50$ that he managed to sneak from Armins grandfathers wallet earlier in the day. Eren had his head set high and his expectations set higher, but it only got him more hurt and disappointed in the end. And there, was his biggest mistake.

  
Eren of course couldn't handle himself out in the winters harsh cold, so he went back the next morning looking like a complete idiot. His hair wet with melted snow and looking like he had been out visiting Santas home for a week, he strolled up to the door with his head lower and his expectations close to nothing. Armin, Mikasa and Armins grandfather were of course worried sick. But turns out, when grandpa went to go find Eren that morning, he had been mugged without a glimpse of the robbers face. When he went to go do Erens laundry, he found the 50$ that was in his wallet earlier that day and there he went. Without a word, he was kicked out of the house broke and with a black eye. Armin and Mikasa never went looking for him, and probably unable to.

.  
So he walked and walked and here he was, 4 months later and on the brink of death. His ribs showing and his teeth yellowing. Eren was always the type of kid who would look at the lower class and say 'I'll never be like them' but here he was. At the exact place he said he would never be.

  
Eren watched the richer people walk past, sitting on a piece of frozen cardboard and a tin can with less than a dollar in it. He ignored the continuous aching pain in his stomach and bones, which he was sure a toddler could probably crack one at this point. He was going to starve to death, or freeze to death. It was a race to the finish, he guessed. 

  
This was Erens life now, and he would be lying if he said it didn't suck, but he was used to it.

  
Eren saw a small (He thought it was just the angle, but no, this man was short as hell) man walking his way, his expression seemingly cold and grumpy, but he was dressed in a nice suit and tie and seemed to be an upperclassmen.

  
"S-spare change?.." Eren croaked out, grimacing as his voice sounded worse than he thought it would. The man stopped and his expression didn't change as he looked at Eren for a moment, then to the can, his black hair that was shaven in an undercut falling in his eyes. He silently reached into his coat pocket and dropped what looked like a dime into the can, then walking away without a word.

  
Eren inwardly smiled, then went to look at the man who had dropped it. He soon found out that he was already looking, staring in fact, at Eren like he had found a hundred dollar bill. But as soon as they made eye contact, the man turned away and began to walk as if nothing had happened.

  
And Eren continued to watch, trying not to overthink it as the richer people strolled by, with nothing more to do than work and play on their smart phones. He secretly thanked the man, not just only for the coin, but for giving this one day of his life a little bit of meaning, and hope.

  
Little did Eren know that man would bring a lot more to him than just that.


End file.
